


A Walk Under the Stars

by Zilla99



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Walk on the beach, angst if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilla99/pseuds/Zilla99
Summary: Even with all of the despair and distrust from the killing game, Hajime and you find comfort in each other.y/n- your name but if you are here I think you already know that.Italicized is thoughts------ is a time jumpanything in ~ is a noteThis is just a cute fic I thought of, but if you want an angst twist you can continue to read at the warning.





	A Walk Under the Stars

Today was a great day on Jabberwock Island. Well, as great of a day you could have with the killing game going on. Two people already dead, one victim and one blackened. I wish this wasn't happening. I wish I could go home. I wish I wasn't afraid of being killed. I wish. I wish. I wish..... I wish I had someone who cared for me. But who would trust anyone in this kind of environment?

\-------------------------------------

*knock knock*

I sit up, hearing a soft knock on my door. 

_ Who could it be at this time? _

_ It’s almost 10...  _

I get up to open the door, but I stop. What if this person is coming to murder me, what if this is all a trap, but I push it aside and open the door. 

To my surprise, it is Hajime Hinata on the other side... 

_ I never would have expected him, he was awesome at the first class trail but why would be want to see me? _

“Hi Hajime, what are you doing here?”

“Hi y/n, I was…..” He took a step back, “I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk along the beach with me?” 

_ Hajime, wanted to walk with me? What if….  _ I push the thought out of my brain before I reject his request. 

“Of course Hajime! Let me put on something nicer then let’s meet at the beach.”

“Let’s meet in 10 minutes, see you then y/n” And with that, he turned around and walked back towards his hut.

_ Well, I better hurry and get ready. _

\-------------------------

As I make it to the beach, I see that Hajime is already there. I walk up to where he is standing by a tree and hold out my hand. He looks confused but then takes it and we begin to walk. There is a comfortable silence between us, one neither of us feels we have to break. 

“Why did it have to be them.”

Hajime says that out of the blue, surprising me. It takes a second to figure out what I want to say.

“If it wasn’t them it would have been someone else. I hate to think of it that way but with the killing game ...” I trail off, the thought complete enough without me finishing it. We stop walking and I look over at Hajime, and see he is looking and the sky. 

Above us, the stars twinkle and the moon shines. I even see a shooting star. Why is this island so beautiful. There are such horrible things going on but the place is nearly perfect. 

_ I guess that’s why Monomi wanted this place before Monokuma took over.  _

“Hajime?” I speak up abruptly and look at the ground

“Yes, y/n?” 

“I am scared. I feel like everyone here is out to kill me. Whenever I go somewhere by myself I’m going to be killed. I just want someone to trust. To truly trust.” I finish and look over at him.

I feel a hand touch my face, forcing me to look up, 

“y/n, we can make it through. You don’t have to worry, I will protect you.” 

Unaware, I start to move closer to him, his hand still touching my face, and he starts to move in too. He stopped right before our lips touch,

“Are you sure about this y/n?”

“Yes Hina,” I say, “I trust you” And I really meant it. 

With that, he closes the gap, gentle and loving. I feel safe. We melt into each other, his hands on my face and mine on his hips. 

Our lips perfectly fit together, like we have done this a million times before. I haven’t felt this safe since before Monokuma came. 

We break away needing air. 

No words need to be said. We know how each other are feeling. Loved, safe, trusted. We can see it in the way we look at each other. Slowly, we walk back to our huts, holding hands, just enjoying one another's company. 

\---------

I lay down on my bed, and feel like for the first time since we came here, that I have hope for making it out. With Hajime by my side, we will win this game. 

  
  


ONLY CONTINUE IF YOU WANT ANGST YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

  
  
  


“A body has been discovered!” 

_ Oh no… _

I rush out of my hut and follow the screams to the beach, and there next to a tree was someone tied up. Even from the edge of the beach, I could see that their shirt was soaked with blood. I started to run. I couldn’t be. It couldn’t be them...

But it was. 

Y/n

Oh y/n 

Why did it have to be you? Why couldn’t I protect you? 

I part the crowd of people surrounding them and start to cry. 

“y/n, I let you down, I promised I would protect you!” 

I feel a hand touch my shoulder and look back. 

“I think you might want to read this Hajime…” Sonia passes me a small note, “It was found in her hand after she was murdered….” 

Walking away from the crowd I open it, and start to feel guilt for what happened/ 

~Y/n, 

Meet me at the tree we met the first time we walked on the beach tonight right after the nighttime announcement. I want to do something special for you. I bet that you are scared by what has been happening recently. 

Love, Hina~

_ Whoever did this will pay.  _

_ Whoever did this will executed _

_ Whoever killed y/n will not make it through the next class trail. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! Please leave what you liked about it or what could be improved! Don't be afraid to do that!


End file.
